special_afandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SugarStarz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Appleplum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Appleplum (talk) 09:39, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Sugar. Well, If you are new to wikia, I will start from the begining. This message will be long. Sorry (_ _ ) You can get the administrative rights by two ways. The first way is when an admin himself/herself gives you the rights. The other is when the wiki is not active and there is no admin. In the case, lets suppose you want to adopt it, then: *You have to first edit there for at least 5/6 days, or maybe a week. What matters the most is the number of edits you make. I saw that you have done a very nice work so you don't have to worry. Just keep editing for one or two more days. *After that, you have to go to the community central, and apply for the adoption. Adoption of a wiki will give you the admin and bureaucrat rights. The bureaucrat rights allow you to give and remove the rights of the other members on your wiki. Here is what you have to do: *Click here. *Scroll down and you will see an "Add new Request" button. just write the name of the wiki you want to adopt and click that button. I have already filled a form with the name 'Special A Wiki". So you can write "Special-A Wiki" before clicking the button. *Now all you have to do is fill that form. Its easy, as it looks. About how to find the last edit of the admin, Go here. That is the list of your wiki. If you can't find the admin, just write that you couldn't find one. You can take help from any other request form. Here is mine. The staff will reply to your message after that. They make take a while. My rights were provided to me after a lot of days. (_ _ ) They are busy so we cannot blame them. But, Good luck with the wiki!!!!!!! I am really happy for both, you and the wiki. When we make the wiki look good, we can affiliate with each other. I will tell you about the affiliation next time. XD Good Luck -- 13:04,8/31/2013 Thank you. If you have any question about the wiki, you can ask me as well. About how to find out that you've become an admin, its nothing. Keep an eye on the form you filled. The staff will reply to you there and you will know when you receive the rights. The other way is your bottom toolbar. The word "Admin" appears on it, Like This. When you become an admin, you will be able to customize your wiki. You will be able to change its layout. If you need anything else, message me. -- 04:35,9/1/2013 The pleasure is all mine ^^ -- 03:18,9/2/2013 Hey. well...there are different kinds of templates. I just added an image in Ryuu's page, you can see from there. If you need any other image, you can just replace it. I always edit in the "Source" Mode. So you can check in the way you edit. Some templates take images like this: For example: will give this: . Some templates take only the name of the image. I mean, instead of taking the entire , it will take only Takishima Kei.png, without the brackets, and we are done. One more thing, it is not always necessary to write the size, alignment, caption. I mean, instead of writing , you can only write . You add it in the template similarly. Just write this in the "image" section. You can see how I did it in Ryuu's page. If you dont understand all this, ask me again. I will try to make it more easy. -- 10:24,9/3/2013 Re:Character Template Hey. I am sorry but I have exams from 16th and its the main exams :S That is why I haven't been editing lately. But I'll try to make it. If not, I will make it after my exams end, if its okay with you. I really apologize. You can give me some more information about what kind of template you need and what information would you want. Once again, I am sorry. But I will try. Even though its Sunday tomorrow, I still have extra classes X_X. Don't worry, I will really try XD. -- 13:18,9/7/2013 Re:Character Templates #2 I hope you did a good job with the soccer game ;D I have extra classes XD I will try to do the work soon. But before that, you have to tell me which image would you like me to add in the infoboxes. -- 00:08,9/8/2013 Awwwww Its alright. I think I should apologize for delaying so much. But I am really busy. I will try to add them by the end of this week. I am really sorry. I am having extra classes and that is really exhausting :( Hope you understand. Sorry again. Have a great day. PS: I will also make a signature for you soon. Like the one I use at the end of every message :3 I will try to make it good looking. -- 13:17,9/9/2013 Its okay. Everyone needs help in the begining. And why don't you want a signature mark? :( -- 12:18,9/11/2013 Who do you mean? I mean...who can take away my admin rights? -- 14:16,9/12/2013 Yep, they can. If you misuse your rights, they can easily take them away. As an admin, you have lots of powers. You can revert edits, you can delete pages/images, you can block people who vandalize, you can change the layout of the wiki. I mean...my wiki used to look like yours, but I changed the color, the background, the headers, the Wordmark, the favicon. But if you misuse any rights...like block someone without any reason, then your rights can be taken. By the way...do you have the rights yet? -- 09:46,9/13/2013 EMO is active on wikia. I hope he/she replies soon so that you can get your rights. Good Luck! -- 04:24,9/14/2013 Congratulations!!!! I am glad for you. Its a really great news. And of course I am gonna help you everytime you have any problems. Oh...and what about the templates? Is the problem solved? Can you insert images in it? My exams will be over this week. Finally..... Wiki Format Now this is how we change the format: The Navigation Bar at the bottom has an option "My Tools", there you will see "Theme Designer". Click that link and you will see this page. Now you will see the "customize" section. You can change the color of the buttons, the links, the headers, and the color of your page. In the graphics section, you can add a background for you wiki. You can pick any image, like something from Special A itself. An important thing here is that: If you want your page to be transparent, like my wiki, where you can see the background, then you have to set the transparency of your page. Now lets move to the Wordmark section. There, you can add a Wordmark for your wiki. You can design it in your computer and then Upload it. There are some conditions though. Like there is a fixed size and a fixed format. You can only upload .png images for it and the size should be 250 X 65. If you don't want to upload a Wordmark, then you can just use a Text Wordmark. But uploading it would be better. That should be enough for now. If you have any more questions, ask me. -- 04:08,9/22/2013 That is easy. You just have to upload an image in the graphics section from your computer and we are good to go. Just choose an image and upload it. 08:18,9/26/2013 Re:Hello :D Thank you for the greeting. And I checked out your wiki, it's pretty good :) RE:Important! To be honest, I don't really know. Apple is still the head admin here... I'll have to ask her :) [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[Message_Wall:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 00:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Merge I checked with Apple and said it's okay for me to choose. Sure, let's merge them. What's the point of having two wikis with the same information and subject? I'm looking forward to contribute more with you too ^_^ [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[Message_Wall:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 07:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Merge Yeah lets start it now :D [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[Message_Wall:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 04:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Merging Hi! We could start the merging now. We'll import the pages from the Special-A wiki that isn't created here yet, then I could ask Apple to give you the rights :D [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[Message_Wall:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 05:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: I think so, too.. It's fun to have 2 wikis ^_^ [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 05:24, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Long Time No See! I do check this wiki so I read messages too. And she did tell me on chat. Do not worry. Good thing you decided it on your own. Even though I would go with her decision, I was hesitating myself. And no problem. 11:28,1/30/2014